


Damned

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Het Relationship, Drabble, Incest, M/M, Minor Character Death, Parent/Child Incest, Slash, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-17
Updated: 2010-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:18:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Damned

Draco remembered the first time he'd spanked his son. He was just a toddler and it was barely more that a pat on the bum but Scorpius had deserved it for ruining his mother's best dress robes just before they were to attend the Ministry Yule Ball. 

The second time, just before he went to Hogwarts, was perhaps a mistake. Eleven was a bit old for a spanking but Scorpius had been acting like a child and so Draco treated him as one.

After Astoria died, Scorpius blamed Draco for that and everything else that was going wrong in his life.

~*~

The sixteen-year-old Scorpius stood his ground, shouting at Draco, "What are you going to do, _spank_ me, Father?"

Draco, enraged and anguished, had pulled his son across his lap and gave the boy a thrashing neither of them would soon forget.

Looking at him now, Draco ran his fingers through Scorpius's sweaty hair, brushing it away from his pale face. Scorpius rolled over and pressed his erection against Draco's hip, lazily thrusting and moaning in his sleep. Knowing he was damned for what he'd already taken from Scorpius, Draco reached for his son.

No, he'd likely not forget what happened this night.


End file.
